The Date Passes
by k3xf4ever
Summary: What happens after December 22 2013 has passed, is there no alien invasion or are they still to come.
1. Chapter 1

The day outside was just another ordinary day, with the usual hustle and bustle of people getting ready for the holidays. There were people in the streets going to and fro. Amongst all the chaos in the small town was an ordinary house, but the locals did not like to go near it, there lived a man and a woman, not really socialising with the community. Not getting involved in the usually everyday life, some may call them reclusive. Others mad. Others wanted to know more about the pair, they were suspicious of them.

In reality it was the man who lived there that was suspicious of those around him, everyone but her. She stuck by him still after all these years living half-lives, not really live life to the full. He worried about her spirit, he wanted to protect her, but even he did not know how he was going to do that. He stared at the calendar on the back of the door, again worrying about what was to come next. The date had come. Although the last few years things had been relativity quite. He keep contacts in the government, he kept investigating the odd stories that crept into the papers from time to time. There was even once when the FBI had called on his services again, but even that was a few years ago now. Since that last case they had lived quietly amongst people, but still without letting down his guard. Where she had worked in the local hospital, it was still not really the life he wanted her to have.

He sat there in that room just watching the clock as the next day grew closer by every minute. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, but he did not turn he knew it was her; there was no one else it could be.

He just said "December 20."

"Yes" she replied.

"I don't know what to do."

"So you just going to sit here and watch the clock." She asked.

"I keep staring at it willing it to stop and never move again." he replied.

"I don't think that would do you any good Mulder."

He turned to look at her, he loved her so much, that was the hardest part of all this. He believed because of his experiences he was immune to the alien virus which he knew was due to spread like a plague as the first sign of invasion the very next day. He wasn't sure what it would do to her, if she was immune or not. That was his worst fear, losing her. He did not think life would be worth living if he had to do it alone.

"Scully, I wish there was something I could do to stop this happening." he said.

"You don't even know what will happen yet. You'll make yourself sick just sitting here thinking about all the possibilities. Please don't do that." she said.

"I can't help myself. I want to fight this, for us, for William, for everyone." he replied.

"Your just one man, do you really think you can?" she asked.

"I have to try." he said.

She moved closer to him, raping her arms around his neck, he snuggled close to her body, he wished that time would stop right there and then, in that perfect moment, then he would be happy.

"I'll sit with you." she said.

She sat down on the longue, he moved off the chair at the desk he'd been sitting in and sat down next to her. He remembered so many times in the past that they had sat like that in his old apartment back in D.C, talking about the case they were on, or their lives. They sat there quietly for hours; soon she fell asleep with her heard on his shoulder. He would not sleep, he could not sleep.

Day began to break and the first rays on sunshine came in the window, he leant over and kissed her cheek lightly. He prayed for her, that she would not know pain that she would live and be happy no matter what. He got up and looked out the window.

Again it looked like any other day, nothing out of place. Or so it seemed.

Down the street a dark haired figure in the car looked the binoculars at the window where Mulder stood, he saw Mulder looking out. He lowered the binoculars and looked at his watch. His relief would be here soon, he would watch them for 12 hours then the relief for 12. He did not know why, or who these people were, what possible cause for keeping tabs on them he was only following orders, even if it meant being away from home at Christmas. So far he had been watching the pair with his partner for a month. He was a little bored and did not see the point but he did what he was told. And he was told that his order came from the highest levels in the government.

Back in the house Scully stirred and woke up. It took her a moment to remember why she was on the longue rather than in bed, then she looked around and saw Mulder standing at the window.

"Anything?" she asked.

"It looks like any other day." he replied.

"Should I go to work today like usual?" she asked him.

He stiffened up, he wasn't sure, he didn't want to let her out of his sight, was afraid if he did then he would never see her again. She seemed to sense his struggle and got up and walked to him.

"Hey, I won't go." she said

"I just need to know that you'll be ok." he told her.

She hugged him, he pushed her back. Placing his hands on the side of her face he drew her close and kissed her. It was a strong passionate kiss. He didn't want it to be the last time he would kiss her. They hugged again; he didn't want to let her go. Not know what else to do they sat down on the longue again in each other's arms and just sat there.

The day slowly moved on outside nothing happening except down the street a guy getting out of a car stretching, talking to another man who got in the car, and then walking way. No one seemed to notice the two men.

The world went on as usual. The day passed and night fell. Mulder and Scully still were sitting on the longue. The darkness of night deepened and the clock was approaching midnight.

"I don't understand." Mulder said.

"What?" Scully asked.

"It was meant to start December 21, 2012." he replied

"What were you expecting?" she asked.

"The end of the world." he replied.

He was exhausted he had not slept for days, he had not eaten, and he felt defeated. She stood up, and held out her hand. He took it.

"Come on you need some sleep." she said.

Days passed and soon it was Christmas. When he awoke Christmas morning the house was silent, so silent he got scared, he jumped out of bed and walked through the house looking for her. When he got to the living room he paused, there she was asleep on the longue. He wondered what she was doing there. He walked over to her,

He whispered "Scully"

"Mmm" she woke

"Good morning." he said

"What time is it? She said half asleep.

"What time is it" he repeated laughing that she was worried about time.

"Mulder" she sounded worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said looking kind of pale.

"Sit up" he said.

She did and he sat next to her, rapping his arms around her trying to warm her up. Worried that something was seriously wrong, but before long she looked her bright and beautiful self.

Outside two men stood in the street talking next to a car.

"How much longer do we have to watch them?" The dark haired man asked

"Till they tell us not too." the other replied

"Why?" asked the dark haired man.

"I don't ask I just follow orders." replied the other.

The dark haired man walked away and the other man got in the car and settled in to watch the house.

Life continued like normal for weeks. The New Year started and Scully had gone back to work, leaving Mulder alone. He hated that.

One day he decided that he would go for a run; it had been ages since he'd been and he was out of shape.

As he ran to the park, he saw a guy driving a Ford Impala. Nothing unusual about it, just seeing the car reminded him of many days driving similar cars with the FBI.

He continued to run but was out of breath quickly. Then he saw the car again. He walked home down the back streets just out of curiosity. He went into his house, went into the living room and closed the blinds a bit and peered out. Then there it was pulling up to the curb a little down the road. He was certain it was the same man. He sat down, and watched the car. It did not move again, Later Scully came home and found him sitting there in the dark.

"Mulder?" she was puzzled "What are you doing in the dark?"

"There is a guy in an Impala down the road he's been following me." he said

"What?" she said

"Wait." he said

He watched a dark haired man walk up to the car and get in.

"Now there is another guy." he said

"Why anyone would be following you?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

In the car the dark haired man had just been filled in on the details of the day.

"Is very dark in the house." he said.

"What are you worried about now? Just do what your told." the other man said and got out of the car and left.

"There goes the first guy." Mulder said.

"Change over, round the clock surveillance." Scully said recalling many nights where she and Mulder had sat in cars watching just as these men appeared to be doing.

"Stay here." he said

"Mulder, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to find out why they think I am worth watching." he replied.

He stayed low and went out the back door, he crept across the back yard and jumped the fence, he walked out to the road, and he walked down the block and came round to his street with the car in front of him. There was the dark haired man sitting watching the house.

_The dark haired man sat in the car watched the other man leave, looked at the house, saw no lights and was worried. He knew there were there, the other guy had told him that the woman had come home about 10 minutes ago. He looked he knew that there should be lights on. He just sat and watched but knew something was wrong. An hour had passed when suddenly there was a figure at his window; he looked surprised that someone was out at this time of night. What he saw there shocked him. It was the man._

Mulder kept low as he approached the car from behind. He made sure that the guy would not see him in his mirrors if he decided to check them or caught movement in them. But he was focused on the house; he looked like he was thinking, calculating. Mulder knew the guy was worried, knew he was looking at the house without any lights on. He stood up and approached the car, and stood outside the driver's door. The guy sensed him, and looked. His face showed that he did not expect the person to be Mulder.

Mulder grabbed the door and opened it. He reached into the car grabbing the man by his shirt and pulled him from the vehicle. He pushed him to the ground and held his arms behind his back with one hand as he searched the guy with the other. He found his gun in his shoulder holster.

"Who are you?" he yelled as he pointed the gun he had just found to the man's head.

"I'm just following orders" said the man.

"Whose orders?" asked Mulder

"FBI." said the man.

"Your FBI?" asked Mulder.

"My ID is in my jacket pocket." said the man.

Mulder searched the man again and found the small leather ID holder, just like his own from so many years ago. He opened it and sure enough there was an FBI ID inside. It said Special Agent Grant O'Donnell.

"Why is the FBI watching me?" asked Mulder

"I was just order to do it, don't know why?" said O'Donnell.

"Bullshit." shouted Mulder. "Come on"

Mulder dragged O'Donnell to his feet, and walked him back to the house.

Scully had been watching from inside. She had seen Mulder approach the car, saw them struggle, and now watched as Mulder pushed the guy towards the house with gun in hand. She didn't like it, not one bit. Mulder had not used a gun in years, nor had she. They still had guns but they were locked away in a safe upstairs.

Mulder came through the door and ordered the guy to sit on the longue on his hands.

"What's going on Mulder?" she asked

"FBI is spying on us." he replied

"What? Why?" she said

"This guy recons he doesn't know, that he is just following orders." Mulder said.

"How long?" she asked

Mulder looked at the guy; he did not seem to want to answer.

"Answer her!" yelled Mulder pointing the gun at the man.

"Since November." he said quietly.

"Jesus Mulder, what's going on?" Scull said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." he replied.

"How?" she asked

"I'll ask his replacement." he said.

Mulder made the dark haired man change; he put on his clothes, took his gun and went back out to the car. He sat in it and starred at the house just like the man had been doing when he approached him before, he waited. The night rolled on and before long morning was breaking, and then a man approached and got in the car. He was just about to talk to Mulder as if he was the other guy when he looked at Mulder and was surprised it was not the man he was He expecting. Mulder grabbed the man and punched him in the face. The two men struggled in the car; Mulder drew the stolen gun and threatened the new man. He forced him out of the car and walked him across the road to the house and went inside.

Inside O'Donnell was tied up with duct tape, and Scully sat in the corner watching from a distance, not know what to do.

"You FBI too?" Mulder asked the man.

"Special Agent Sam Mostyn." said the man.

"Got a gun?" Mulder asked.

"Yes." replied Mostyn

"Scully get his gun." Mulder said

She got up from the chair walked over to the man, a strange look on her face; she reached inside his jacket and removed his gun.

She held it as if it was going to hurt her, even though she had many guns over the years, it just felt foreign to her now. Or maybe it was shock, disbelief. Maybe she thought that now the date had passed and they were living normal lives, she had just began to feel that they were happy, that they could live their lives properly. And now this.

Mulder saw her starring at the gun, and the way she was holding it.

"Scully." he said

It seemed to shake her out of her trance. She walked over to Mulder and gave him the gun. She returned to the chair in the corner and put her head in her hands. Mulder watched her. He could feel it, he knew that she didn't want to be part of this world of darkness anymore; she had been through too much to go through it again. He turned his attention back to Mostyn.

"Why are you watching us?" he asked

"Following orders" replied Mostyn.

"Whose orders?" Mulder asked.

"Highest levels of government, classified." replied Mostyn.

"What will happen if you two don't report in?" he asked

"We don't report in." replied Mostyn

"That's bullshit." shouted Mulder.

"We only report in if you do something different." he stated

"What do you mean 'different'; you can't know what we are going to do every day?" Mulder said.

Mostyn didn't answer.

"Ok, I want you to report in, said I am not behaving the way I should be." said Mulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The day outside was just another ordinary day, with the usual hustle and bustle of people getting ready for the holidays. There were people in the streets going to and fro. Amongst all the chaos in the small town was an ordinary house, but the locals did not like to go near it, there lived a man and a woman, not really socialising with the community. Not getting involved in the usually everyday life, some may call them reclusive. Others mad. Others wanted to know more about the pair, they were suspicious of them.

In reality it was the man who lived there that was suspicious of those around him, everyone but her. She stuck by him still after all these years living half-lives, not really live life to the full. He worried about her spirit, he wanted to protect her, but even he did not know how he was going to do that. He stared at the calendar on the back of the door, again worrying about what was to come next. The date had come. Although the last few years things had been relativity quite. He keep contacts in the government, he kept investigating the odd stories that crept into the papers from time to time. There was even once when the FBI had called on his services again, but even that was a few years ago now. Since that last case they had lived quietly amongst people, but still without letting down his guard. Where she had worked in the local hospital, it was still not really the life he wanted her to have.

He sat there in that room just watching the clock as the next day grew closer by every minute. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, but he did not turn he knew it was her; there was no one else it could be.

He just said "December 20."

"Yes" she replied.

"I don't know what to do."

"So you just going to sit here and watch the clock." She asked.

"I keep staring at it willing it to stop and never move again." he replied.

"I don't think that would do you any good Mulder."

He turned to look at her, he loved her so much, that was the hardest part of all this. He believed because of his experiences he was immune to the alien virus which he knew was due to spread like a plague as the first sign of invasion the very next day. He wasn't sure what it would do to her, if she was immune or not. That was his worst fear, losing her. He did not think life would be worth living if he had to do it alone.

"Scully, I wish there was something I could do to stop this happening." he said.

"You don't even know what will happen yet. You'll make yourself sick just sitting here thinking about all the possibilities. Please don't do that." she said.

"I can't help myself. I want to fight this, for us, for William, for everyone." he replied.

"Your just one man, do you really think you can?" she asked.

"I have to try." he said.

She moved closer to him, raping her arms around his neck, he snuggled close to her body, he wished that time would stop right there and then, in that perfect moment, then he would be happy.

"I'll sit with you." she said.

She sat down on the longue, he moved off the chair at the desk he'd been sitting in and sat down next to her. He remembered so many times in the past that they had sat like that in his old apartment back in D.C, talking about the case they were on, or their lives. They sat there quietly for hours; soon she fell asleep with her heard on his shoulder. He would not sleep, he could not sleep.

Day began to break and the first rays on sunshine came in the window, he leant over and kissed her cheek lightly. He prayed for her, that she would not know pain that she would live and be happy no matter what. He got up and looked out the window.

Again it looked like any other day, nothing out of place. Or so it seemed.

Down the street a dark haired figure in the car looked the binoculars at the window where Mulder stood, he saw Mulder looking out. He lowered the binoculars and looked at his watch. His relief would be here soon, he would watch them for 12 hours then the relief for 12. He did not know why, or who these people were, what possible cause for keeping tabs on them he was only following orders, even if it meant being away from home at Christmas. So far he had been watching the pair with his partner for a month. He was a little bored and did not see the point but he did what he was told. And he was told that his order came from the highest levels in the government.

Back in the house Scully stirred and woke up. It took her a moment to remember why she was on the longue rather than in bed, then she looked around and saw Mulder standing at the window.

"Anything?" she asked.

"It looks like any other day." he replied.

"Should I go to work today like usual?" she asked him.

He stiffened up, he wasn't sure, he didn't want to let her out of his sight, was afraid if he did then he would never see her again. She seemed to sense his struggle and got up and walked to him.

"Hey, I won't go." she said

"I just need to know that you'll be ok." he told her.

She hugged him, he pushed her back. Placing his hands on the side of her face he drew her close and kissed her. It was a strong passionate kiss. He didn't want it to be the last time he would kiss her. They hugged again; he didn't want to let her go. Not know what else to do they sat down on the longue again in each other's arms and just sat there.

The day slowly moved on outside nothing happening except down the street a guy getting out of a car stretching, talking to another man who got in the car, and then walking way. No one seemed to notice the two men.

The world went on as usual. The day passed and night fell. Mulder and Scully still were sitting on the longue. The darkness of night deepened and the clock was approaching midnight.

"I don't understand." Mulder said.

"What?" Scully asked.

"It was meant to start December 21, 2012." he replied

"What were you expecting?" she asked.

"The end of the world." he replied.

He was exhausted he had not slept for days, he had not eaten, and he felt defeated. She stood up, and held out her hand. He took it.

"Come on you need some sleep." she said.

Days passed and soon it was Christmas. When he awoke Christmas morning the house was silent, so silent he got scared, he jumped out of bed and walked through the house looking for her. When he got to the living room he paused, there she was asleep on the longue. He wondered what she was doing there. He walked over to her,

He whispered "Scully"

"Mmm" she woke

"Good morning." he said

"What time is it? She said half asleep.

"What time is it" he repeated laughing that she was worried about time.

"Mulder" she sounded worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said looking kind of pale.

"Sit up" he said.

She did and he sat next to her, rapping his arms around her trying to warm her up. Worried that something was seriously wrong, but before long she looked her bright and beautiful self.

Outside two men stood in the street talking next to a car.

"How much longer do we have to watch them?" The dark haired man asked

"Till they tell us not too." the other replied

"Why?" asked the dark haired man.

"I don't ask I just follow orders." replied the other.

The dark haired man walked away and the other man got in the car and settled in to watch the house.

Life continued like normal for weeks. The New Year started and Scully had gone back to work, leaving Mulder alone. He hated that.

One day he decided that he would go for a run; it had been ages since he'd been and he was out of shape.

As he ran to the park, he saw a guy driving a Ford Impala. Nothing unusual about it, just seeing the car reminded him of many days driving similar cars with the FBI.

He continued to run but was out of breath quickly. Then he saw the car again. He walked home down the back streets just out of curiosity. He went into his house, went into the living room and closed the blinds a bit and peered out. Then there it was pulling up to the curb a little down the road. He was certain it was the same man. He sat down, and watched the car. It did not move again, Later Scully came home and found him sitting there in the dark.

"Mulder?" she was puzzled "What are you doing in the dark?"

"There is a guy in an Impala down the road he's been following me." he said

"What?" she said

"Wait." he said

He watched a dark haired man walk up to the car and get in.

"Now there is another guy." he said

"Why anyone would be following you?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

In the car the dark haired man had just been filled in on the details of the day.

"Is very dark in the house." he said.

"What are you worried about now? Just do what your told." the other man said and got out of the car and left.

"There goes the first guy." Mulder said.

"Change over, round the clock surveillance." Scully said recalling many nights where she and Mulder had sat in cars watching just as these men appeared to be doing.

"Stay here." he said

"Mulder, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to find out why they think I am worth watching." he replied.

He stayed low and went out the back door, he crept across the back yard and jumped the fence, he walked out to the road, and he walked down the block and came round to his street with the car in front of him. There was the dark haired man sitting watching the house.

_The dark haired man sat in the car watched the other man leave, looked at the house, saw no lights and was worried. He knew there were there, the other guy had told him that the woman had come home about 10 minutes ago. He looked he knew that there should be lights on. He just sat and watched but knew something was wrong. An hour had passed when suddenly there was a figure at his window; he looked surprised that someone was out at this time of night. What he saw there shocked him. It was the man._

Mulder kept low as he approached the car from behind. He made sure that the guy would not see him in his mirrors if he decided to check them or caught movement in them. But he was focused on the house; he looked like he was thinking, calculating. Mulder knew the guy was worried, knew he was looking at the house without any lights on. He stood up and approached the car, and stood outside the driver's door. The guy sensed him, and looked. His face showed that he did not expect the person to be Mulder.

Mulder grabbed the door and opened it. He reached into the car grabbing the man by his shirt and pulled him from the vehicle. He pushed him to the ground and held his arms behind his back with one hand as he searched the guy with the other. He found his gun in his shoulder holster.

"Who are you?" he yelled as he pointed the gun he had just found to the man's head.

"I'm just following orders" said the man.

"Whose orders?" asked Mulder

"FBI." said the man.

"Your FBI?" asked Mulder.

"My ID is in my jacket pocket." said the man.

Mulder searched the man again and found the small leather ID holder, just like his own from so many years ago. He opened it and sure enough there was an FBI ID inside. It said Special Agent Grant O'Donnell.

"Why is the FBI watching me?" asked Mulder

"I was just order to do it, don't know why?" said O'Donnell.

"Bullshit." shouted Mulder. "Come on"

Mulder dragged O'Donnell to his feet, and walked him back to the house.

Scully had been watching from inside. She had seen Mulder approach the car, saw them struggle, and now watched as Mulder pushed the guy towards the house with gun in hand. She didn't like it, not one bit. Mulder had not used a gun in years, nor had she. They still had guns but they were locked away in a safe upstairs.

Mulder came through the door and ordered the guy to sit on the longue on his hands.

"What's going on Mulder?" she asked

"FBI is spying on us." he replied

"What? Why?" she said

"This guy recons he doesn't know, that he is just following orders." Mulder said.

"How long?" she asked

Mulder looked at the guy; he did not seem to want to answer.

"Answer her!" yelled Mulder pointing the gun at the man.

"Since November." he said quietly.

"Jesus Mulder, what's going on?" Scull said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." he replied.

"How?" she asked

"I'll ask his replacement." he said.

Mulder made the dark haired man change; he put on his clothes, took his gun and went back out to the car. He sat in it and starred at the house just like the man had been doing when he approached him before, he waited. The night rolled on and before long morning was breaking, and then a man approached and got in the car. He was just about to talk to Mulder as if he was the other guy when he looked at Mulder and was surprised it was not the man he was He expecting. Mulder grabbed the man and punched him in the face. The two men struggled in the car; Mulder drew the stolen gun and threatened the new man. He forced him out of the car and walked him across the road to the house and went inside.

Inside O'Donnell was tied up with duct tape, and Scully sat in the corner watching from a distance, not know what to do.

"You FBI too?" Mulder asked the man.

"Special Agent Sam Mostyn." said the man.

"Got a gun?" Mulder asked.

"Yes." replied Mostyn

"Scully get his gun." Mulder said

She got up from the chair walked over to the man, a strange look on her face; she reached inside his jacket and removed his gun.

She held it as if it was going to hurt her, even though she had many guns over the years, it just felt foreign to her now. Or maybe it was shock, disbelief. Maybe she thought that now the date had passed and they were living normal lives, she had just began to feel that they were happy, that they could live their lives properly. And now this.

Mulder saw her starring at the gun, and the way she was holding it.

"Scully." he said

It seemed to shake her out of her trance. She walked over to Mulder and gave him the gun. She returned to the chair in the corner and put her head in her hands. Mulder watched her. He could feel it, he knew that she didn't want to be part of this world of darkness anymore; she had been through too much to go through it again. He turned his attention back to Mostyn.

"Why are you watching us?" he asked

"Following orders" replied Mostyn.

"Whose orders?" Mulder asked.

"Highest levels of government, classified." replied Mostyn.

"What will happen if you two don't report in?" he asked

"We don't report in." replied Mostyn

"That's bullshit." shouted Mulder.

"We only report in if you do something different." he stated

"What do you mean 'different'; you can't know what we are going to do every day?" Mulder said.

Mostyn didn't answer.

"Ok, I want you to report in, said I am not behaving the way I should be." said Mulder.

"It won't work like that." replied Mostyn.

"So they just leave you two out here every day just watching us, not reporting back, nothing, that's not by the book, that's not the procedure." said Mulder.

"We just follow orders; I know what happens when you don't." Mostyn added.

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked.

"Knew a guy he was a bit of an outcast, kind of like you back in your day. Didn't always follow the book. Actually I think you knew him, John Doggett." said Mostyn.

"What about him?" asked Mulder.

"Well he isn't FBI, for one" began Mostyn. "He is also been committed to a mental asylum."

Scully looked up, she felt guilty, it was her fault. Till John Doggett met her he was a straight forward FBI agent. It was working with her on the X-files that changed him; he had done so much for her and for Mulder. She knew she had to do something.

"Where?" she asked.

Mostyn looked at her as if he had forgotten she was in the room. He paused thinking. Mulder raised the gun and before he could demand that he answer her.

"F..ern..wood" Mostyn stammered.

"Mulder we have to do something to help him." Scully said.

Mulder looked at her, saw that she was troubled by this new information.

"What are we going to do with these two?" he asked.

They secure their prisoners in the basement, secure them and gaging their moths. They took their guns and phones, they took their car keys. They pack a bag, a loaded up the Impala and drove off.

"What is going on Mulder?" Scully asked.

"I don't know." he replied. "Maybe John can tell us."

They drove to Fernwood, they found the mental asylum. Scully's medical licence got them in. They found a doctor and found out where John was.

"John Doggett." the doctor said as he looked at a clipboard of files. "Here he is, he's in ward 4E, he is suffering paranoid schizophrenia."

They walk down the hallway until they reached the door. Mulder stayed outside with the doctor as Scully entered the room.

"We need to get this patient out of here." Mulder said

"No way, this man has a serious condition and if left untreated there is no way to say what he will do." replied the doctor.

Meanwhile inside the room Scully walked over to the figure that was strapped to the bed. He was almost unrecognisable to her. His hair was unkept and he had not been shaved and his chin had a thin beard, which Scully thought had a few more grey hairs than should be for a man of Doggett's age. But who knew what he'd been through, or even how long he'd been in this state. His eye seemed to be blank, staring at some distance point. Scully ran the back of her hand down the side of his face.

"John" she said

His eyes rolled around finally settling on her face.

"Hi." she said to him

He blinked, his expression seem to be fear.

"John, can you speak?" she asked

Just then Mulder entered the room. He saw Scully standing next to Doggett brushing the side of his face. The look on Scully's face was so genuine and caring. He could see that she cared about him, and was struck by jealousy.

"The doctor says we can't remove him, that he could become dangerous if left untreated. I felt like he doesn't want John to leave here and I don't think it's because he's a great tipper for the services he receives." said Mulder

"We've got to get him out of here." Scully said not looking away from Doggett's face.

"How?" Mulder replied.

"I'm a doctor; I'll take him on as a patient and get him released into my care." Scully said and she turned from the room to go find the doctor again.

Mulder stood there not knowing what to do; he was halfway between the door and the bed where Doggett was strapped down. Even from this distance he could see Doggett's eyes moving back and forth. To Mulder it looked like he was trying to communicate, but what.

Scully came back shortly after.

"So much for the easy way. The doctor won't allow me to take him on as a patient unless I have a relative permission." Scully said as she walked straight past Mulder and back next to the bed. She took up the same position as before, stroke Doggett's check with her hand.

Suddenly she grabbed the straps and started undoing them.

"What are you doing?" Mulder asked

"We've got to get him out of here Mulder!" Scully almost yelled

She had freed Doggett from the bed and was trying to help him sit up straight.

"Help me." Scully turned to Mulder; he could see her eyes welling up with emotions.

He then knew that Scully felt responsible for the situation Doggett was in, he felt her guilt. He went over grabbed John and hauled him up straight.

"Scully grab the door and get ready, we may have to run." he said

Scully grabbed the door and opened it. Looking up and down the hall to make sure it was free. No one in sight, but they both knew from walking down the hall before with the doctor that a guard was stationed at the door they came in.

Instead they turned and made their way further down the corridor. The heard footsteps coming closer to the door where the guard was, they began to panic. Mulder look in through a window on a door on the right and found it empty. He motioned to Scully to go inside, she held the door open and Mulder help Doggett into the room. Scully entered behind pulling the door closed, but making sure it did not lock.

Just then at the other end of the hall the doctor that had escort them in to see Doggett was returning to escort them out. He walked past the guard. When he got to Doggett's ward he found it empty.

"Guard" he yelled.

The guard quickly came through the door to find the doctor standing starring into Doggett's ward.

"He's gone" said the doctor.

"What?" replied the guard as he approached the doorway and looked inside, as if he would not believe it unless he saw it with his own eyes.

"Find them." said the doctor.

The guard started checking all the wards along the hallway. He moved along look into every window on every door. Down the hall Scully was ducked low spying out of the door they had hidden through.

"Mulder, they're going to find us." Scully said

"No, they're going to find me. You are going to get Doggett out of here." Mulder replied.

"What?"

"Trust me; there is a fire door further down the corridor. Use it." Mulder said.

Before she could say anything more Mulder positioned Doggett so that he was supported by Scully. Mulder then turned and ran out of the room towards the guard.

The guard was momentarily caught off guard as he had been concentrating on looking through a window at the time. Mulder threw himself on top of him and started punching him in the face. The guard fought back, swinging his legs out he caught Mulders legs and knocked him over. The doctor turned around to raise the alarm for more guards. As he did this he did not see Scully move down the corridor and out the fire door.

More guards arrived and they restrained Mulder. As the original guard did not see which door Mulder had come from before knocking him down he continued down the corridor checking every room. No one else was found.

"Where are they?" asked the doctor

"Who?" Mulder said

The doctor tilted his head towards one of the guards and the guard punched Mulder in the ribs.

"Where is Doggett?" asked the doctor.

"Dogggeett, don't know him?" Mulder replied

With that he received a punch to the head and he feel to the fall unconscious.

Scully had timed it well, since she had no idea what Mulder was thinking. But what was new there, he often left her in the dark. She had made it to the fire door, and had half carried, half dragged Doggett with her. Lucky for her the door led to a stairwell which lead to the parking garage. She got Doggett down the stairs, and propped him up against the wall. Then rang to the car, started in, drove back to the stair well. She open the rear door and settle Doggett across the back seat. Jumping back in the car she drove off. All she wanted to do was get as far away from that place as possible, even though that meant leaving Mulder behind.

Scully also had no idea where she was going. She knew she need to find somewhere where she could get Doggett settled, and figure out what kind of drugs they had him on, and get him talking. She drove and drove. After hours she pulled of the highway she'd been driving on into a small motel. She went into the reception and requested a room at the back away from the highway. She drove around the back of the building, and parked in front of the room. Looking around she got out of the car, opened the door, went back to the car and dragged Doggett out, she took him inside the room, put him on the bed. She then went out moved the car further away behind a dumpster so that even if someone did happened to be looking for them and drove behind the building they would not see the car. She ran back across to the room went inside and locked the door.

Scully had nothing with her, she had no way of treating Doggett even if she knew what to give him. So all she did was put him under the blankets and put a cold compress on his forehead. He was still heavily effected by whatever dosage he received last and was not focussing. He soon was asleep. Scully walked across the room and sat down on the chair, she too soon feel asleep.

Scully awoke to a muffled sigh, Doggett was mumbling still unable to speak. She went over to him, already his eyes looked clearer. She took a glass of water and held it to his lips. Doggett moved his hand catching hers as she was lowering it, he gave it a squeeze. It made Scully feel happy and sad at the same time. She was glad he was able to reassure her with this simple gesture, but knew that there was far more that had to be said, and she also worried about Mulder.

Days passed and Scully was confident that nobody knew where they were. She was able to go to the nearest store for food, clothes and medicine. She treated Doggett as best as she could. She shaved his face, and he began to resemble the Doggett she had known so well back at the FBI.

Scully slept in the chair each night as Doggett had not moved much from when she first had put him on the bed when they arrived. Four days had past.

"Scully"

It took her a moment to stir to realise that she had heard something.

"Scully" It was louder this time.

Scully went over to the bed to find Doggett bright eyed and talkative.

"Hey" said Scully

"I'm so sorry." Doggett said

"For what?" Scully asked

"For getting you into this." he replied

"For getting into what?" Scully asked

"For bringing you back into the open. Out of hiding, back into danger."

"Unless you knew where we were living and had us under surveillance. Then it's not your fault." Scully said

"What?" he replied

"Mulder spotted them one day, two FBI agents on round the clock surveillance for over a month. He questioned them. They said they were just following orders. Told us they knew what happened when you didn't. They told us where you were." Scully told him

"Things don't add up." Doggett said

"When have they ever." She smiled at him.

Suddenly Doggett looked around the room.

"Where's Mulder?" he asked.

Scully advert her gaze. "Last place I saw him he created a way to get you out."

"Great now I owe him, Big Time! and you. How long have we been here?"

"Four days" Scully replied.

"We have to get him back." Doggett sat up quickly.

"Not if it means that you end up back in there." Scully said.

"I think we need to try a different approach then. We need to get into the FBI and find out what really is going on."


End file.
